Temperature
by CrucioVoldie
Summary: An Edward and Jacob love story. I'm not good at writing summaries. Boyslash warning!
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing! Edward and Jacob (unfortunatly) belong to the lovely Stephanie Meyer.**

**Also, this story is for my friend Darcy! Review please!**

* * *

Jacob awoke with a start. He found he was drenched in sweat, and breathing heavily. He looked down and noticed his erection making a tent in his pajama pants.

A wave of nausea over took him. "What the hell?" he muttered.

He sat up. What was wrong with him this morning? As he turned his body to get out of bed, the memory of the dream he had the previous night before hit him like a sack of bricks. In the dream...

"No!" Jacob shouted, as he balled his hand into a fist and punched the wall next to him. This was...wrong. He pulled his fist away from the wall, and realized he had punched a hole through the wall. He still wasn't used to his new-found werewolf strength.

"Shit." he said. His breathing had begun to slow back to a normal rate. "It's okay Jacob, it was just a dream" he thought to himself.

After a few moments, Jacob stood on shakey legs. He quickly walked to the bathroom adjoined to his bedroom. In his haste, he didn't notice a very concerned Billy Black standing in the doorway watching him.

Jacob hurried into the shower. Although he had regained control of most of his body, his erection still hadn't gone away. He frowned, the way he saw it, he had two options. He could either make the shower cold to help his erm, problem, or he could keep the water warm and fix it himself.

He decided to go with the second option, and turned the hot water on. He pulled off his pajamas, and stepped into the shower. After washing his hair, he turned his attention to his throbbing cock.

"Bella..." He murmered, as he began stroking himself. He closed his eyes, imaging his hand was instead that of his brunette friends'.

"Mm" He murmered. "So close."

Jacob neared his peak. He began imagining that Bella was on her knees in front of him, doing things he knew she would never do in real life. As he came, the head Jacob pictured moving in his lap was not that of his Bella. Instead he pictured the copper colored hair of...

"No!" Jacob shouted, disgusted with himself. He slumped against the wall, nausea overtaking him once again.

He felt hot tears fall down his face, and he turned his thoughts to the dream he had the night before. In the dream, Jacob found himself in not one, but two compromising positions with Edward in the back seat of the silver volvo...

No! This couldn't be happening to him! This was wrong on so many levels... He was in love with Bella. He couldn't be gay. And even if he was gay (which he wasn't), Edward was also one of those filthy Cullens... Jacob's pack would disown him. No, there was no way they could find out about this. But, how could he hide it?

Jacob groaned. When the pack turned into werewolves, they could hear eachothers every thought. It was inevitable that they would find out about this.

Up until today, his pack had accepted him, every flaw and all.

But would they be able to understand this, when he didn't even understand it himself?

* * *

Edward stood at the end of Bella's bed. He awkwardly looked down at his girlfriend, who was sprawled out on top of the covers.

"What are you doing?" she laughed. "You can lie down, you know. I don't bite. Hard."

He attempted to laugh at her joke, and resisted rolling his eyes. He forced a smile, and sat down next to her.

Bella sat up, wrapping her small arms around his neck. She grinned, and kissed him firmly on the mouth.

Edward kissed her back, slowly. He marvled at how breakable she felt in his arms. She weighed next to nothing. He moved his hand to her back, and felt her heart speed up in response. She tugged gently at his neck, and he realized she was trying to pull him down on top of her. He sighed, feeling suddenly repulsed. He knew that he was supposed to be interested in sex, but he wasn't. Everytime him and Bella went past just kissing, he began feeling an unpleasant mix of anxiety and disguist.

Edward pushed her away gently. "Bella we can't..."

"Why not?" Bella asked, her face still flushed from kissing.

"We just can't. I could hurt you." Edward replied slowly.

Bella stared at him blankly. "What if I don't care? I want this!" she grabbed his hand. "I want you. Don't you want me?"

"Bella... It's not that I don't want you. Just...look, I love you. But we can't. One wrong flick of my wrist and you would be dead." Edward said, grinding his teeth. They had had this conversation many times before, and he was getting sick of refusing her.

Bella frowned, running her fingers awkwardly through her hair. "Am I not pretty enough for you?"

Edward laughed. Before he could stop himself, he replied "Bella, why do you always have to be so fucking shallow?"

The silence that followed his was almost unbearable for Edward. He looked at Bella, and saw a look of fury cross her face.

"Shallow? You think I'm shallow!?" Bella hissed at him, finally.

"Yes" he thought. Instead, he said "No. That isn't it at all. I just...it just came out wrong." He remembered a comment she had made about him 'dazzling' her. He closed his eyes for a moment, then slowly opened them again. He hoped that he was indeed 'dazzling' her.

Bella's face instantly softend. She smiled at Edward, her bottom lip quavering. She tilted her head to the side, as if trying to make a decision, and before Edward knew what was happening, she was on him. He found his cold lips being pulled into a kiss once more, and Bella began forecfully prodding his tongue with hers. She began pushing on his shoulders, trying to ease him into lying down.

Edward allowed himself to fall back onto the bed, with Bella secured on top of him. "Fine". He thought to himself. "If she wants this so much, she can have it."

As Bella pulled off her shirt, Edward felt a knot of disguist growing in his stomach. She was so...small. She looked so breakable.

"No!" he shouted, rolling her off of him. "I'm sorry, I can't do this Bella" he muttered. He quickly moved to the open window, and in a flash, dissapeared into the dark night.

Bella was left sitting alone on her bed, shirtless and very confused.


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing, of course.**

* * *

Edward lay on his back in the meadow. He closed his eyes tightly, attempting to block out the sounds of the forest around him. He began wishing, not for the first time, that he was capable of sleep. What he wouldn't give to be able to close his eyes and fade into unconscienceness.

Since returning from Arizona, his mind had been wandering to dark places. His family had taken notice, and were being extra sensitive around him. Although they were trying to help, Edward found their abnormal kindness deppresing. He wanted everything to go back to normal. To how it was before _her. _

Edward lay back, digging his fingers into the wet grass. He sighed loudly. This place used to hold so much magic for him, but now it was laced with the bitter memories of the time he'd spent here with Bella.

Suddenly, Edward heard the soft crunch of footsteps approaching. He stood up in flash, preparing to fight. He cast out his senses, hoping to pick up a familiar scent.

_ALICE!_ He exhaled a breathe of relief, and resumed his position lying on the ground.

Edward streched his arms over his face, choosing to ignore his sister. As relieved as he was that she was the person sharing the meadow with him tonight, he still had no desire to speak with her.

"Edward." Alice called softly.

He felt a gentle hand touch his side. "Talk to me please."

"Nuhuh" he grunted "I'm tring to sleep."

He sensed her fighting a mix of irritation and amusement at his comment. "Stop it. I know you can't sleep so it's no use pretending. Talk to me Eddy."

"Don't call me that." Edward muttered. Arms still covering his face, he rolled onto his side, facing away from his sister.

Alice frowned impatiently. "Fuck you!" he heard her think.

She raised her arm and used all of her force to smack her brother in the stomach.

"Ow! Fuck!" Edward screamed, sitting up quickly. For such a small person, Alice could hit harder then anyone he knew.

"Good, glad I got your attention" she commented dryly.

"Fine." Edward said, rubbing his side and grimacing "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to talk to you." she thought. Her mouth was set in a frown. He sensed her irritation at him, and realized she wasn't going to waste words on him.

"Why? How did you know I was here anyways?"

"I just got off the phone with Bella. She is hysterical. Apparently you walked out on her?" Alice raised on eyebrow at her brother.

Edward sighed, and began pulling at the fraying seams of his jeans. "I just..My..Wait. You never answered my question! How did you know I was here?"

Alice rolled her eyes. "Does it matter? What matters is something is up with you. First my Volturi vision...Now you walk out on Bella? Come on Eddy. Talk to me."

He opened his mouth carefully, hesitating. Alice looked at her brother curiously, taking his hand in hers. She squeezed it in encouragement. "You can trust me."

"Alice I..." Edward started, shaking slightly.

Alice frowned, her eyes filled with concern. She squeezed his hand tighter. "What is it? You know you can tell me anything?"

"I..." Edward took a deep breath. "I think that I'm g-"

His statement was cut off by the vibrating of Alice's cell phone. She let go of his hand and fumbled to grab it. "Hang on Edward, I'll just turn it off."

But the moment had passed.

Edward stood up quickly. "I'm sorry Alice... I..I have to go!"

He turned and ran, dissapearing into the forest. Alice knew better then to try and chase after him - he was much faster then she was.

She groaned, frustrated. This was the second time that night Edward had left a loved one sitting alone in confusion.


End file.
